Adhesion formation, in particular following peritoneal surgery, is a major source of postoperative morbidity and mortality. Appendectomy and gynecologic surgery are the most frequent surgical procedures implicated in clinically significant adhesion formation. The most serious complication of intraperitoneal adhesions is intestinal obstruction; in addition, adhesions are associated with chronic or recurrent pelvic pain and infertility in females.
The pathogenesis of adhesion formation is complex and not entirely understood. The first step is believed to involve excess fibrin deposition to form a scaffold. Organization of the fibrin scaffold by cellular elements, including fibroblasts and mesothelial cells, then follows.
Various approaches for the prevention of adhesion formation have been actively explored [diZerega, G. S. & Rodgers, K. E., "Prevention of Postoperative Adhesions," in "The Peritoneum, " diZerega, G. S. & Rodgers, K. E., eds., Springer-Verlag, N.Y., pp. 307-369 (1992)]. In general, the treatments fall into three categories: prevention of fibrin deposition in the peritoneal exudate, reduction of local tissue inflammation; and removal of fibrin deposits.
Therapeutic attempts to prevent fibrin deposition include peritoneal lavages to dilute or wash away fibrinous exudate, surgical techniques to minimize tissue ischemia and introduction of barriers to limit apposition of healing serosal surfaces. Although the use of agents affecting coagulation of the fibrinous fluid has also bee proposed, results obtained to date suggest that the use of procoagulants in areas of substantial bleeding may actually promote adhesion formation [Elkins, T. E. "Can a Pro-Coagulant Substance Prevent Adhesions?" in "Treatment of Post-Surgical Adhesions," diZerega, G. S. et al., eds., Wiley-Liss, N.Y., pp. 103-112 (1990)].
Physical barriers have been used in attempts to prevent adhesion formation by limiting tissue apposition during the critical period of peritoneal healing, thereby minimizing the development of fibrin matrix between tissue surfaces. Barrier agents which have been employed include both mechanical barriers and viscous solutions. Mixed results have been obtained using a barrier comprising a thin sheet of expanded poly-tetrafluoroethylene; in any event, such a membrane is less than ideal, as it must be sutured into place and is nonabsorbable. While an absorbable barrier (for example, a barrier made of oxidized regenerated cellulose) would be preferable, not all studies have demonstrated the efficacy of such barriers in preventing adhesions. Liquid barriers have also been considered for use in preventing adhesions; for example, chondroitin sulfate and carboxymethyl cellulose have both shown some promise in animal models. In addition, solution of dextran 70 (molecular weight =70,000) has been the subject of a number of clinical studies. Not all clinical evaluations of 32% dextran 70 have found a therapeutic effect, however, and the clinical use of the solution is also associated with clinically important side effects.
Anti-inflammatory drugs have been evaluated for their effects on postoperative adhesion formation, as they may limit the release of fibrinous exudate in response to inflammation at the surgical site. Two general classes of these drugs were tested: cortico-steroids and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. The results of corticosteroid use in animal studies have generally not been encouraging, and clinical use of corticosteroids is limited by their other pharmacologic properties. While experimental evaluations of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs in postoperative adhesion formation show promise [Rodgers, K. E., "Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) in the treatment of Postsurgical adhesion," in "Treatment of Post-Surgical Adhesions," diZerega, G. S. et al., eds., Wiley-Liss, N.Y., pp. 119-129 (1990)], clinical evaluations of these drugs for adhesion prevention is needed.
The third approach explored to date involves the removal of fibrin deposits. Although proteolytic enzymes (e.g., pepsin, trypsin and papain) should theoretically augment the local fibrinolytic system and limit adhesion formation, these enzymes are rapidly neutralized by peritoneal exudates rendering them virtually useless for adhesion prophylaxis. While various fibrinolytics (for example, fibrinolysin, streptokinase and urokinase) have been advocated, a potential complication to the clinical use of these enzymes in postoperative therapy is excessive bleeding resulting from their administration. Topical application of a recombinant tissue plasminogen activator (rt-PA) has been shown to reduce adhesion formation in a variety of animal models; further research is necessary to develop suitable delivery systems to provide this drug to the surgical site and identify the postoperative time when adhesion prevention is feasible.
To date, no single therapeutic approach has proven universally effective in preventing formation of postoperative intraperitoneal adhesions. Therefore, there is a need for compositions and methods which may be used safely and effectively to prevent adhesion formation in a variety of different contexts.